leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar The One Shot
Summary Story In a world were superpowers develop naturally, and the greatest of them are given their own nicknames called Legends by society, Joshua Caesar is one of the top. One day, while he was in the city with his friends Carlos and Tom, they city was attacked by some members of The Domination Alliance, a group that had been taking over cities in an effort to control the world. That day, Caesar and his friends powers awakened, although having to learn how to use their powers on the spot, Caesar and his friend came out victorious. Sick of what The Alliance had been doing to their world, they decided to create their own group to combat them, they would do this by traveling around to find others with powers to recruit, as The Union of Legends. After a while of fighting back The Alliance, it was finally time to take the fight to the leader, Zane the smasher and his army of followers. This is the battle were Caesar got his Legend, he was able to send an army flying with the force of a single kick, it didn't even make contact with any of them. After a grueling fight with Zane, the fight came to an end when Caesar, with the Mighty Force Breaker, punched back a city busting ball of energy at Zane, finally defeating him and earning the name Caesar The One Shot. Throughout the next ten years, Caesar would go on to fight and defeat big bads like a psychic, a hellspawn, an ancient terror, a rogue group of Legend's leader, and a destruction obsessed monster, but his greatest fight was yet to be fought. When the black god Kuro and the lesser gods came to their universe, Caesar and the rest of the union knew they were severely outmatched. The god that found enjoyment in the destruction of universes offered them a deal, he would give Caesar the power of a god if four members of The Union could defeat his lesser gods, which they somehow managed to do with only one casualty. Caesar was then turned into a god, given a massive boost in power, along with his brown hair permanently turning white. The fight between Kuro and the newly powered Caesar began. Caesar was outmatched at first, but his power grew to a point that it caused Kuro to make himself whole. The battle ended when Kuro decided to break his promise and just try to destroy the universe right there by turning into a giant mass on tendrils and darkness. The entire Union jumped in with the hope of somehow stopping him. With the help of the newly god empowered speedster Zatch Zip, Caesar was able to make it to the core of the monstrous mass, which contained the normal looking Kuro. A fist fight erupted between the two, taking each of them to the limit. In one final clash between the two, Kuro using the Black God Deletion Punch and Caesar using the Gig Force One Shot, Kuro finally fell when Caesar's punch put a hole through him. Caesar had to live out the rest of his life as a god, he would never really be challenged like he was in his past again. The world was finally at a long lasting peace. Personality In the beginning, Caesar didn't know why he was being a hero. He didn't know if it was because he enjoyed the rush of battle, the duty to protect the innocent, or the fame he got from the public. He just knew he liked doing it. Although he'll go all out in anything he does, he one to just go with the flow and see where life will take him. He just wants to be the best wherever life just so happens to put him, that's just part of his upbeat positive attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Joshua Caesar Legend':' Caesar The One Shot Origin: OC (Legends) Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: 'Human '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Speed and Strength, Deity Soul, Hax Immunity. Curse Magic: His new found god powers have given him the ability to permanently raise his stats the long a fight goes on, meaning the longer a fight goes on, the better his chance of winning. '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level '''(Matched blows with Kuro, who could destroy multiverses.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Traveled across the universe almost instantly.) '''Lifting Strength: Universal '''(Was barely able to lift 10 Uni-Balls, orbs stated to contain the weight of a universe each.) '''Striking Strength: Multiversal (Was able to beat Kuro in his Whole Form, a god that was stated to have destroyed multiple universes in his weaker form.) Durability: Multiverse Level '''(Was able to take hits from Kuro in both forms.) '''Stamina: Infinite (His God Force allows his stamina to constantly rise.) Range: Close Range to Long Range Standard Equipment: 'None '''Intelligence: Combat Genius '(Can judge the power of an attack just by looking at it.) '''Weaknesses: Unlike most overpowered OCs, he's not limitless, just immensely powerful. His hax immunity only works on hax affecting him, he can't do something like cancel out intangibility or keep opponents from getting stronger from outside sources. Has only had his god power for one fight, leaving him pretty inexperienced with his god powers Can't fly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mighty Force Breaker: A punch covered in glowing energy, it's more powerful than his base punches Multitude Mighty Force Breaker: Using the Mighty Force Breaker In rapid succession, basically giving him rapid fire super punches. Mighty Force Jump: His legs glow with the same energy his Mighty Force Breaker punches do, allowing his jumps to send his body through the air with high speed and force. Mighty Force Gain: Small machines in his blood obtained after merging with a robotic clone of himself. It allowed his to push his body to the limits and allow him to increase his power. It was made kind of useless by his superior God Force. Giga Force One Shot: The move that killed Kuro, it's only been used once, it's likely a more powerful version of the Mighty Force Breaker, and not actually a one-shotting punch. Feats * Bounced back a city busting attack in his early days. * Jumped and carried an ancient warrior to mars. * Resisted the mind manipulation of a psychic. * Was able to predict the movements of 5 of The Alliances highest ranking generals at once. * Has had a 10 year career fighting more people than you could count, with a multitude of different abilities * One of only 3 mortals to ever achieve godhood. * Jumped across the universe in his fight with Kuro. * Was able to hold back an anti-matter from Kuro. * Defeated the multiversal black god Kuro. * Was able to cancel out Kuro's deletion hax. * Currently, only equaled by the other two mortal gods, Zatch Zip and Chronicle, the first capable of breaking the speed of logic to become a god on his own, the latter having supreme control over the concept of time. Other: Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's profile Notable Losses: Simon the Digger (Gurren Lagann (Verse)) Simon's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:God/Godlike